


So Much Science, So Little Time

by Oboeist3



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack I suppose, M/M, Other, based off of a fanart, just a little odd thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/pseuds/Oboeist3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in New York, another battle for the Avengers. Luckily, Bruce gets to sit this one out. Or so he thought. Until he meets himself on the half smashed 5th Avenue. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Science, So Little Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Much Science!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445719) by [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind). 



> Just a little thing I whipped up based on a drawing by feriowind, who is amazing, please check them and their artwork out.

"Fascinating." stated Bruce Banner, pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked at...himself apparently. The himself that was not wearing a rumpled purple shirt and old jacket combo with black dress shoes, tucked into crisp brown slacks.

"I find it a bit more concerning." said Bruce Banner, looking at the version of himself who was most certainly not wearing a blue button up, untucked, over lighter brown sweatpants, with beat down tennis shoes on his feet.

The reason for this strange mix of doubles was the Avengers enemy that month, a type of alien not dissimilar to Chitauri that brought the group together, whom had opened a portal to an alternate universe, letting this outside Bruce Banner, quite disgruntled at the fact, in the middle of the half destroyed 5th avenue. (Though the fight had been tough, the Avengers deemed it possible to do without the Hulk, for which Bruce was grateful, but he elected to stay close just in case, and thus lead to this impromptu meeting.)

Somehow they had both just known who the other was, on a base level even science could not provide true meaning to, and after leaving the war zone for Stark Tower, were now sitting across from each other, tea in hand, quietly studying the other.

"Aside from the obvious physical differences, how close do you think we are to each other?" pondered purple-shirted Bruce, lost in the scientific and philosophical implications of this meeting.

"Well since we are close enough to only be separated by one or two P branes, I'm guessing not much, but we might as well check." replied the other smoothly, his sneakers squeaking across the wooden floors as he shifted in his seat.

"Sucky home life, including abusive dad, dead mother and distant aunt?" questioned the blue shirted Bruce, far blunter than his counterpart would have, but he played along.

"Check. Tried to build a bomb in the basement of high school in an attempt at both mass murder and suicide?"

"Check. Giant green rage monster?" he asked, more tentatively, and purple-shirted Bruce nodded.

"Dating Tony Stark?" he countered, only to have a sip of tea spat out at him in shock, mostly landing on the table, but some splashing his glasses.

"What?! Me and Stark? W-What about Betty?" he questioned, obviously shaken, a heavy blush on his cheeks and wiping off some of the tea with his sleeve.

"She and I had something a long time ago, but it's over. She's married to someone else now, here at least. I loved her, but it didn't make her happy, and now that she's found someone who does, I'm happy for her. I'm happy as I am with Tony. Don't let him hear it though, it will only-"

"-give him a bigger head." he finished, shaking his. "That's the same anyhow. Betty and I didn't work out either, but Stark?"

"He's actually quite nice if you give him the chance." defended purple-shirt Bruce, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Nice? Good looking I can give him, sexy even, on a good day, but nice? When we first met he poked me with with a stick!"

"He also treated us like a human. Didn't you miss that?"

"Perhaps." he said, noncommittally, though in truth of course he did.

"Look, I can't say I know what the Tony Stark you know is like, but the one I've got is worth it. Even through every asshole move and weird nickname and constant sexual comments. He's a madman, and the dumbest genius I've ever known, but I really don't care. He cares about me, and I care about him too." he admitted, sincerity dripping in his tone in a way that made it clear this wasn't a joke to this version of him.

"Aw, Bruce-y, that's so sweet!" came a voice from the elevator, a worn out figure in red and gold, covered in dust and alien saliva. The one and only Tony Stark.

"I'll admit, when JARVIS told me you were having tea with a rather charming gentleman as I was busy, you know, saving the world, I was a bit jealous. But it's good to know I'm worthy of being defended with such passion." he said with a smirk, walking over and sitting down in the chair inbetween the two doctors.

The blue shirted Bruce was expecting something different when he saw the Stark of this universe, something more attractive and less....Stark. But it seemed fate saw fit to model both of them nearly identical in both universes, although....

"Did you get shorter?" he asked, the words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them. Stark blinked in confusion and then seemed to be mad, before settling on mild annoyance.

"Do I know you?" he asked, the question obviously meant as an insult, as if he wasn't worth the time of the great Tony Stark.

"Sort of." said both the Bruces, simultaneously, giving each other matching looks of annoyance flecked with tinges of green. For the purple-shirted, one of warning, possession, this one is mine. For the blue, a threat, because he may be him but Bruce wasn't fond of being interrupted.

"Woah hey, what's going on here?" asked the billionaire, obviously confused and a little scared.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner." said the one in the blue shirt.

"From another universe." amended the second.

Tony took a moment to contemplate that before a huge grin spread over his face, pupils dilated and curling a hand in each of the gamma irradiated scientists' hair, bringing them to either side of him, looking pleased as all hell and damn it if it wasn't one of the hottest things the Bruces had seen.

"Well then, seems Christmas has come early this year at Stark Tower. Come on boys, let us science!"

"Science isn't a verb, Tony." the two said, though the blue shirted one used Stark instead. The grin only grew wider, the hold in their hair got a little tighter.

"Yes, but it's so much nicer than 'fuck into next week', isn't it?"

The blue shirted Bruce didn't know what much to say to that, just looking over at his counterpart, regretting the decision to tell him but also slightly intrigued. The look is mirrored in those cool brown eyes, and without even talking they both make a decision. They'd never been able to resist Tony anyhow.

"Still not a verb." they said, and Tony laughed as he dragged them along.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
